


Stay

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Requested* It was 3 am and Ian wouldn't have opened the door for anyone other than Mickey.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request

Ian was trying his best to sleep after a long day working at “Kash n grab.”  
Mickey had been acting kind of off all day but Ian didn’t press him, Mickey wasn’t one to talk about his feelings.  
Ian had a bad feeling as he tossed and turned in bed, seeing the time on the clock, he knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep so he headed downstairs to watch some television. 

Ian walked down the stairs and plopped down on the couch. “ah fuck I left my phone upstairs” Ian thought but decided not to go back up and wake Lip, plus it was late and nobody would be calling him anyway.  
Ian was in the middle of watching an old Steven Seagal movie when he heard a loud knock on the door.  
“What the fuck” Ian thought to himself as he looked over at the clock on the wall.  
Ian grabbed the bat from behind the door, hearing a hurried knock again right before he opened the door again.

Once the door was open Ian saw Mickey standing there, looking worried, or scared, Ian couldn’t really tell.   
Ian opened the door as he looked around to make sure Mickey was alone, and let him inside.   
It was the middle of winter in Chicago and Mickey was in a short sleeve and thin sweatpants.   
“You must be freezing” Ian said as he closed the door, noticing how red Mickeys nose and cheeks were.   
Mickey nodded slightly as he took a seat on the Gallagher couch.   
Ian walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blanket from the top of the dryer and put it on Mickey. 

Ian looked Mickey up and down “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“Iggy fucked up and the cops are at the house” Mickey mumbled.   
Ian looked worried now “Mandy?”  
“She wasn’t home, she was working” Mickey mumbled back, obviously exhausted.   
“Well you can sleep here tonight” Ian said trying his best to be comforting.  
“Thanks man” Mickey smiled though obviously distracted by his worries. 

“Goodnight” Ian called as he walked up the stairs.  
“Wait” Mickey called out to Ian who swiftly turned to see what Mickey wanted.  
“Stay” Mickey shrugged, “at least until I fall asleep.”  
“Sure Mick” Ian smiled as he took a seat neck to a now very warm and sleepy Mickey.


End file.
